Marchen Äwakens Romance: Another Adventure Begins!
by snow undine
Summary: Four years after the War Game, Ginta is once again being summoned to MAR Heaven. Another adventure awaits him as he finds out about what has happened to that world! Read and review, please!


Marchen Äwakens Romance: Another Adventure Begins!

Chapter 1: Call of the Heavens

Four years after the War Game, Ginta has become an 18 years-old good-looking teenager. The fight during his adventure in MÄR Heaven was unforgettable. The memory of going through the dimensional door to MÄR Heaven, a world which Ginta had dreamed for 102 times, meeting with a rather cute witch sorceress named Dorothy, knowing about ÄRM, magical jewellery that can turn into all kinds of defensive or offensive devices and serve the light as well as the demonic, depending on the wearer and his intentions, obtaining Babbo, the opinionated self-proclaimed gentleman ÄRM that talks who looks like a Kendama, forming a team called MÄR, fighting Chess no Koma, and retrieving his father, Danna was marvellous.

"Koyuki, do you want to hang around in my house today? My mum wrote another story again," asks Ginta while biting some chocolate.

"Sorry, I need to prepare myself for the exam next week. My parents have high hopes on me. I'm worried that I will disappoint them. Invite me some other time," Koyuki expresses her thoughts to Ginta. In fact, she's much more worried about Ginta. He has been spacing off recently.

"Ginta, did anything happen? You don't seem to be in yourself recently. You even…"

'BONG!' Poor Ginta knocked his head against a light pole. Koyuki runs towards him and supports him.

"Are you okay? You're so clumsy, Ginta. I'm in the moment of saying that you're spacing off," Koyuki takes out her handkerchief and massages Ginta's head.

"Koyuki, I'm dreaming about that world again. I wonder if another war is going to happen," explains Ginta.

"Well, who knows? If a war is to occur again, Ginta will go to that world and take care of the business there. Am I right?" Koyuki tries to cheer Ginta up. It has been a long time since she saw that face expression on Ginta. Though she doesn't want Ginta to be in anxiety, she doesn't want to be left alone in this world without Ginta. She might dream about him but dreams aren't solid.

"If…if I am to be called into that world, MÄR Heaven, if there is a chance… I'm bringing you along, Koyuki,"

"And before you're summoned to that world, you're mine!" demanded Koyuki. Ginta was about to say a 'yes' when he notices something wrong with her dialogue. He gaped at her.

"You're not revising, aren't you? I've heard from Ginta's mum. You're into your games again. I'm not releasing you until you are able to answer the past year questions. I'll be gearing you up for the exam next week!" Koyuki pulls Ginta to her house forcefully as Ginta was reluctant to follow her home.

"Come on, Ginta. You're heavy. Can't you walk?"

"I don't want. I'll revise myself. Let me go home, Koyuki".

"Be a good boy and follow me, can't you?"

Both of them revised till the sun sets. That night, Ginta slept restlessly as he dreams about MÄR Heaven. There were scenes of blood on the ground and people lying motionlessly on each other. Out of surprise, Ginta woke up. Cold sweat made his clothes wet.

"That was…MÄR Heaven?" wondered Ginta in astonishment.

The next morning was totally uninviting for Ginta. After all, he had a bad dream that interrupted his sleep. In school, the teachers have a meeting so the student were given self-study period. It was peaceful until storm came. Darkness engulfs the room and this situation reminded Ginta of the dimensional door. A loud thunder could be heard as extortion appears from the air. A monster with crosses for eyes and a tongue sticking out of its mouth comes out. A dimensional door followed out next.

"This…Isn't this dimensional door that connects to MÄR Heaven, Monban Pierro? As I have thought, something happened to MÄR Heaven!" Ginta runs towards the door.

"The tunnel is connected. Ah ha ha ha …The summoned one once again is being summoned." The monster throws a dice. It showed one. "Are you entering, the summoned one?"

Ginta moved forward. He has decided to find out what have happened to MÄR Heaven. Before he goes through the door, he promised Koyuki that he would surely come back. Koyuki has a troubled mind. Should she force herself through the door? Or should she wait for Ginta? The fear of losing Ginta was overwhelming for Koyuki. She was afraid that she could not see Ginta again. The wheels of fate might turn on Ginta.

Koyuki runs towards Ginta and hugs him as both of them proceeded into the world of MÄR Heaven. The door closed and Monban Pierro disappears.

"An uninvited one has barged in…"

The situation around the class returned to normal. One of the students said, "Ahh…Here Ginta goes again…followed by Koyuki".

"But the monster said that only one is invited, didn't it?" another student replies.

Both of them noticed something on the floor. It was a dice which was unstable. The dice turned from one point into two.

(End of Chapter 1)

**PLEASE REVIEW AFTER READING**. **YOUR REVIEWS ARE TRULY APPRECIATED AND ARE IMPORTANT TO THE WRITER. ANY COMPLIMENTS OR CRITIQUES ARE WELCOMED. TQ.**


End file.
